We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell
by Mararawr
Summary: "Who am I? Why am I doing this? Vengeance, Revenge, Vendetta. But most of all..Fun. It's fun. Seeing the fear in their eyes. The anger, the pain, just so many emotions. Crushed souls, lost hope. Nothing left. Killing brings satisfaction. I need it. I'm the devil and god in one person. I'm the universe. I'm Everything. You won't catch me. Never" Oneshot. No real plot.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: This is kinda dark huh :D Meh, I was bored and I just finished my letter to Ramirez, and I just got in the mood to write a story about a serial killer. Logan is only mentioned in the end I know I know. _

Blood, blood everywhere. Soft, warm, red blood. It felt like heaven. She smiled. She was just lying there, her clothes, her hair, her skin covered in blood. Warm. Sticky. She giggled. She was still holding the knife in her hands. The lifeless body lying next to her. Eyes wide open, his mouth frozen in a silent scream nobody would ever hear. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, kissing his forehead. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins. Making her feel all-mighty, invulnerable and strong. The moist, silky fluid made her hair curl and stick together as it was drying. She could taste his blood, smell it in the air.

**TIGER, tiger, burning bright**  
**In the forests of the night,**  
**What immortal hand or eye**  
**Could frame thy fearful symmetry?**

"_Who am I? Why am I doing this? Vengeance, Revenge, Vendetta. But most of all..Fun. It's fun. Seeing the fear in their eyes. The anger, the pain, just so many emotions. Crushed souls, lost hope. Nothing left. Killing brings satisfaction. I need it. I'm the devil and god in one person. I'm the universe. I'm Everything. You won't catch me. Never" _

She smiled as she finished writing those words on the bloodstained paper, then slowly stood up and, without looking back, walked out the door. She was glad about the darkness surrounding her, nobody would see her. She closed the door behind her, leaving bloody fingerprints on the door. She didn't care. They already had them. But they never suspected her. Nobody suspects the little nice girl. She rushed towards her car and drove off. Home, she needed to go home and wash the blood off. His blood disgusted her. It always did. In the thrill of the rush it felt divine, amazing, breath-taking. But after calming down, she always felt like a sticky, bloody mess.

**In what distant deeps or skies**  
**Burnt the fire of thine eyes?**  
**On what wing dare he spire?**  
**What the hand, dare seize the fire?**

She stepped out of the shower, facing the mirror. She had a couple of bruises and scratches. David had been a tough one. But of course, she had won. She always won. It was HER game after all.

* * *

She didn't want to go, but she had to. The urge became unbearable. It was killing her, suffocating her. Surrounding her. No space to breathe. No air. It drove her insane. She needed it. The hunt. The big game. She was addicted to it. She knew it, but she couldn't fight it.

**And what shoulder and what art**

**Could twist the sinews of thy heart?**

**And when thy heart began to beat,**

**What dread hand and what dread feet?**

She looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the big night. She would go 'hunting' again. It had been a while. 3 weeks. She would go to a bar. Get in touch with a guy. Guys. She hated, despised them. But no guy would ever hurt her anymore. She grinned at the thougt. _Of course they won't. Because this time, I'm the one who's hurting THEM. _

She smiled as she walked by the doorman, showing her ID while passing. The club was full of people, dancing, sweating. She could see the guys dancing with girls, kissing them, flirting. It disgusted her. She sat down at the bar, the bartender knew her.

**What the hammer? what the chain?**

**In what furnace was thy brain?**

**What the anvil? What dread grasp**

**Dare its deadly terrors clasp?**

This was her play-ground. Her forest. And it was hunting-season.

"Hey Mila. Back again he? How're you? No, don't say anything. A Caipirinha right?" Mike said as he saw her. She nodded. "Yes, just like always. And I'm fine Mike. Thanks for asking."

He was nice to her, but she knew what that was about. He was a guy after all, just wanting to fuck her. Like they all do. All the same.

**When the stars threw down their spears,**

**And water'd heaven with their tears,**

**Did He smile His work to see?**

**Did He who made the lamb make thee?**

Then he caught her eye.

Brown eyes, dark as the night, Skin like marble, his lips red like a rose. He looked at her and smiled. He was sweaty, wet and out of breath. A girl was standing next to him, trying to catch his eye, talking to him. But he didn't pay attention to her. He just stared. She didn't break the eye contact. Careful not to break the spell. He came over and grinned while shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm, I'm Logan."

_Oh My My, The Game's On._

**Tiger, tiger, burning bright**

**In the forests of the night,**

**What immortal hand or eye**

**Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?**

_Hey, you see this box down there? Yeah, the review thingything :D USE IT! Please? Pretty please? Prettiest please with cherries on top? I really really like reviews!_**  
**


End file.
